Standing Tall
by Aqualoner
Summary: Hinata is never noticed, until one day she is. One-shot Hinata-centric


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be all romance and zero plot so be happy I don't.

Hey, so this is a Hinata one-shot that was gathering dust in my computer. I decided to pull it out and put it up. Hope you like.

Beta: Mistress of Sarcasm!! Who else is so awesome? She's the one who gave me the last line and the title. She is a title machine. Seriously, check out her stories. They rock!

* * *

Hinata is five years old when her little sister is born.

'Branch or Main? Main or Branch?' is the question whispered in the shadows.

_(What is their destiny?)_

And Hinata's mother, beautiful and wise and graceful and kind, dies in the process.

_(A child born into blood, how appropriate.)_

Hinata was born in winter.

_(into cold, into purity, into silence)_

Into survival but that is never mentioned.

The Great Clan Head, Leader of the Main and Branch Houses of the Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga just hopes this child, this daughter is worth the sacrifice.

Because the heiress is a childish failure with little skill and zero confidence. Because his brother's son is a prodigy when he is supposed to be the lesser. Because this second child is really a second chance to make a prefect Hyuuga. Because there is no fathers, daughters, cousins and brothers in the Hyuuga, there is only clan and heirs.

So Hiashi names the child Hanabi (firecracker and may she fit her name).

The next day Hinata notices a proud, bright, sunshine boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki and falls in love.

**(A destiny is born.)**

Hiashi sees Hinata as a mistake, as a curse placed by fate, as the cause for his brother's death, as hopeless, but he never sees his daughter Hinata.

* * *

Her mission is to steal some scrolls out of the Rice Lord's manor without being seen.

An easy mission because no one can be invisible quite like Hinata can _(a perfect Hyuuga should stand out, not go unnoticed, her father says)_ which is why Tsunade gave her the assignment.

Tsunade is the best leader in the world because she knows her kunoichi and never ever underestimates them.

Disguised as a girl with big brown doe eyes and messy black hair, she tells a sob story of cruel father planning to marry her against her will. _(tell a lie with a grain of truth)_ The Rice Lady is moved by her tears and courage. The guards quickly dismiss her as a threat because what in the world can a woman do?

_(Break your mind, steal your soul, destroy your destiny and shatter your heart in a blink of an eye; in a span of a kiss)_

_(But then again what do men know?)_

The Rice Lord doesn't even notice the appearance, then the disappearance of the new blushing maid until she and his scrolls have vanished.

_(Into thin air, into forest trees, into hidden leaf)_

Mission Steal Rice Lord Scrolls: Success

Enemies don't see Hinata until a second after she wants them to and then they see a Kohana kunoichi.

* * *

It's the Jonin Exams and Hinata must go up against a newly titled Jonin to prove her worth. She must always prove something, nothing is ever given.

Her opponent is Neji Hyuuga.

_(into the fire, into the storm, into the fray)_

**(fate shows its hand)**

Deja vu and the opposing destinies take their stands before the hushed crowd.

Neji notes that she has that look in her eyes again.

_(the look that says she isn't going down, not without a fight)_

And Hinata attacks.

She fights with Kiba's savagery and Shino's silence and Kurenei's grace. She moves with Ino's confidence and Sakura's strength and Tenten's speed. But the flexibility and skill is all her own.

_(Because Hinata bends; never breaks.)_

Hinata was never a true Hyuuga which is why she wins.

She moves and twists and fights until her hand filled with deadly chakra is above Neji's beating heart.

"Yield." she says, voice soft but firm.

_(and if her eyes were the color of seas and skies and sapphires, Neji would swear he is looking at Naruto)_

So he yields.

And the failed heiress beats the perfect Hyuuga (what does this mean?) and everyone is stunned.

Except for four kuniochis sharing slightly cocky smiles.

Except for a crimson-eyed woman with a babe on her hip

Except for a cackling Hokage as she collects her winnings.

Except for a sunshine boy screaming over the crowd that he loves her.

Except for a blushing navy haired girl standing tall.

_(because she knew she could do it)_

Finally, when they look Hinata, full of confidence and strength, they see what she can do.

* * *

And after a lifetime of standing in the dark, Hinata steps into the light and **shines**.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review please!

-Aqua

* * *


End file.
